The Missing Scene From 12X23
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Sheldon apologizes to Amy about the unpleasant reaction to her new style. Please leave positive reviews! PLEASE NOTE: I may have posted it an hour and a half ago, but I updated it when I thought something was missing! PLEASE READ AND LEAVE POSITIVE REVIEWS!


**HEY YA'LL! I couldn't help but write this! I was in depression mode all weekend because of the finale. I was technically in a grieving process, so I just wish that I am happy again. I will still write some stuff. I got a lot of ideas including the sequel to The Child Dilemma.**

**So this is a missing scene is from 12x23, The Change Constant! Thought I write that so please leave positive reviews.**

After getting off the elevator for the first time in 16 years, Sheldon and Penny head to 4A. He really needs to apologize to Amy for not complimenting on her new look and he knew that. Not only that but ever since the Nobel win everything around him is changing. Reporters were everywhere, at the university and at the apartment building making it all too much for him. And to top it all, the elevator was finally fixed sending him to run off. Penny opened the door and almost stumbled in due to a lot of alcohol.

"Hey, we're back," Penny slurred and Sheldon follows seeing Amy frowning on the couch next to Raj and Leonard standing in the corner.

"Wait Penny! Don't let him-"

He was cut off by Sheldon screaming and fainting on the floor at what he just saw. Amy and Raj immediately went to the floor to wake him up.

Seeing the balls on the floor and the DNA model with almost no balls on it, Penny asked still drunk, "Leonard? What the hell happened?"

"I wanted to move it in the closet, I didn't think that the balls would fall off!"

Amy lightly slapped Sheldon's cheeks to wake him up, "Sheldon? Honey? Are you ok?"

He opened his eyes and then sat up asking, "What happened."

Raj recapped, "You screamed and fainted."

"Why did I f- Leonard!" He glares at his former roommate remembering why. "How many times do I have to tell you not to touch it!"

"Look I'm sorry! Ok? I just didn't know it was going to fall apart! I was going to move it into the closet!" He shouts and starts calming Sheldon down as he keeps opening his mouth to speak, "Look! We'll fix it together! I'll fix it with you!"

Sheldon closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath replying cooly, "Fine. We'll fix it together."

"Not tonight you both won't," Penny says stumbling into Leonard's arms.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked her.

"Yup," Penny replying ending with a 'p'. "I wanna make out…"

Leonard thought about it for a second and then replied, "Alright." And with that, the two head down the hallway leaving Amy, Raj and Sheldon a little confused.

"And with that, I think we should see ourselves out," Raj says and the three went out the door.

"See you both later, goodnight," Raj bids and almost heads down the stairs but then went to the elevator, got inside and the door closes.

"You went out drinking?" Amy asked her husband.

"Not too much. But I might feel a little bit tipsy after watching Howard and Bernadette on the news talking about themselves more than us."

Amy frowned at that in confusion and they walk into their apartment.

Sheldon collapsed on the couch sighing, "What a day…"

His wife went to sit down next to him staring at him. He sees her upside down smile and asked confused, "What?"

"Don't give me that, I'm upset with you," Amy said pointing her finger at him.

"What did I do?"

"For now saying anything about how I look right now."

Sheldon looks at her outfit and her hair-do and then says, "I'm sorry…"

"Is that all you can say?"

"Amy, I'm sorry. It was just… Too much."

She pouted looking like she's about to cry.

Sheldon quickly says when he sees her tears, "But not like that! It's just this whole day was just too much… We won the Nobel, the entire press is chasing us, everyone keeps asking me questions, the elevator was finally fixed-"

"The elevator is fixed?!" Amy gasped in shock.

He nodded.

Remembering the last time that there was too much change all at once and he hopped on a train without telling her. Amy understands. "I'm sorry this has to happen to you."

"It was just so difficult accepting what is going on right now. And seeing you is as if I am looking at a different person," he said honsetly.

She looks at him and nodded. "I guess I picked the wrong time to dress up and get a haircut. I'll just straighten my hair and-"

"No! It's fine," Sheldon said. "If you wanted to wear different clothes and change your hair a little bit, then I won't stand in your way."

Amy smiled a little.

"You do look nice. I just wish you could've told me you were doing this beforehand."

"But you would say no anyways," Amy says pointedly.

Sheldon asked, "But why did you want to change yourself?"

"Because I saw the photos of us on the internet and I never realized that I look so frumpy like an old lady," she admits. "Raj found me and he took my to Beverly Hills to get me dresses and spent three hours in the beauty salon with a spa next to it," she explained.

"You don't look that frumpy."

"Here." Amy pulls out her phone and opens up the photos revealing to him her old self in large sweaters.

He then said taking her hand and holding it and putting down her phone on the coffee table, "But I don't see anything wrong there. You are beautiful the way you were. Soft wooly sweaters, colorful skirts, shiny straight brunette hair with a hair clip in it and of course those cute and clear spectacles on your face… And under them are the prettiest hazel green eyes I have ever seen in my life. You don't have you go and change your clothes and get a makeover, I love you always. I have, I do, and I will…"

Amy's eyes are brimming with tears.

"But if this is what you want, then it's fine… I love you very much Amy and I don't want to be in the way of everything you come across," he finishes. "You are my wife and I want to make you happy."

She takes off her big glasses and wipes the tear from her eye and her husband wraps his arms around her having her lean into him and he kisses the top of her head and sniffed her hair. Smells nice. Wonder what shampoo they used.

"Thank you Sheldon," Amy said with a smile.

"Your welcome dear." Then he lets go a hug and Sheldon decided to do something he should've done when they got married. "Hold on a second." He stands up and heads over to the bedroom to take something out of the nightstand and comes back to the living room.

"What is that?" Amy asked wanting to know what is in his hand.

Sheldon didn't answer and then tears it and opens the garbage pail tossing it in.

"Sheldon! Answer me! What is it?"

He turned to her and answered, "It's the relationship agreement..."

Amy looked at the pail and back to her husband surprised and asked, "Did you just throw away the contract!?"

"No... I teared it up before throwing it away," he answered simply.

Amy feels like she's about to have a heart attack.

"Why?! Why would you do that?"

Sheldon replied, "Because I love you very much and I want you be the happiest wife I deserve to have!"

Tears went into her eyes again and went over to hug him tightly and he hugs her back.

"You didn't have to do that..."

"I know. But I want to." Sheldon then asked, "I have a question. What money did you use to pay for all this?"

With that, Amy said looking at her phone, "Oh wow, look at time! Boy am I tired, it's late. Well, I'm gonna head off to bed. Goodnight!" She then gets up and heads for the bedroom getting out of the question.

It took a moment and then he finally knows what money she used.

"Amy you naughty vixen!"


End file.
